The Master Is In
by ChoppingBoard
Summary: A sick person should be well taken care of. Archer X Rin. Fiction Rated T
1. A Sick Person

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

A/N: Darn this… I thought I got over the Archer X Rin pairing but this fic proves otherwise. Yes, this is an Archer X Rin fic…. Well, anyway, I'm just happy that I'm able to upload another fic. Nevertheless, there is still a chance that I am over the pairing but it is easy to do a fic about them because they live together XD. It's not a difficult task to get them together because they're already together (I really suck at explaining things XD). My point is, this pairing is a very ideal fanfiction material XD

I'll hate myself if I commit another gender typographical error (she instead of he). And because of this, I have to finish everything in longhand so I can do a thorough proofreading as I type it on the computer, yeah! XD Yes, I am too lazy to stare at the monitor too long. Much worse if I formulate the story in my mind and type it right away. I only have a long attention span for reading fics XD. I am so darn lazy XD

This note is really really long but I still have to indicate something: I assume that servants do get sick XD (This really gives away the story)

**The Master Is In**

**By ChoppingBoard**

Chapter 1 – Sick

It was 7:30 in the morning and Rin had to get going to make it on time for school without being reprimanded for being late. She slipped on her loafers and tapped for a few times to secure the fit of her shoes and headed for the room she allotted for her servant Archer.

"Archer, I'm going to school now" she turned the knob making it click for a few times, pushed open the door and galloped her way in. She looked around the room and saw her servant lying on a couch, still wearing his night clothes which consisted of a black shirt and gray sweatpants. "Archer?"

This was a routine for Rin, even for the both of them. She will get ready for school and when everything's set, she will fetch Archer and they will go to school together. Ever since he was summoned, the servant perfectly made his point that she should not go to school alone, thus, accompanying her always in his dematerialized form to avoid ruckus and should she need help, he would be there. Today was no exception. However, Archer looked as if he cannot go anywhere, more so, any muscle in his body.

"Archer?" she called out again as he lay still and silent on the couch.

Yet again, there was no response from him. It also seemed that she wouldn't be able to get a reaction from him anytime soon.

Rin glanced at her wristwatch. _I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry, errrr… we're gonna be late if we don't hurry… but he's not really going to school because he will dematerialize but I will be punished if I'm late, so I really have to do everything to get him out of that darned couch_. Rin was having a debate with herself but mustered the courage to approach her servant and with a glare, she intended to literally drag him to get him to his feet. But, as fate would befall them, she flinched when she touched his arm. _He's burning with fever_. She placed her right hand on his forehead to see how bad the fever was.

Archer furrowed his eyebrow before finally opening his eyes. _I don't feel so good_. His sight was blurry and unstable because of the dizziness but was still able to make of an image of his master beside him. "R..i..n" he couldn't help but close his eyes again because of the pain on his head and opening his eyes were only making things worse.

She withdrew his hand from his forehead and put it on her side. _I guess this can't be helped_. She grabbed her bag and was about to go out of the room when she felt a hand cling to her.

"Be careful to and from the school." Archer's voice was faint but still filled with concern.

With her free hand, she grabbed Archer's outstretched arm to let go of her other arm and smiled, "Who says I'm going to school? I'm staying here."

Despite the pain in his head, he still forced open his eyes and gave a confused look at his master. "What?" He understood what she had said but was not really sure if he just heard her say a manifestation of altruism.

"You need to clean your ears and I'm staying here. I'm going to nurse you back to health. I'm just going to change clothes." She knew exactly her servant would protest so she put a finger on his lips. "And no, you can't do anything about it." She immediatel left the room to go to hers.

_I guess I can't do anything about it. Not that I could do anything with this fever_. He was absolutely not in the position to protest. His head was killing him and his whole body was aching. He tried to doze off amidst the pain.

………………**To be concluded**

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, I know this is too short for my own good. I just wanted to experience writing a cliffhanger (or maybe it doesn't seem like it is one XD). Yes, I also know that I cursed chaptered fics on my latest fic **Waltz**, but I already made a plot for this and it won't be changing anytime soon (or so I think) and I already wrote some of the chapters which means a faster update.

Are the notes longer than the fic itself? HAHAHAHA

Comments and criticisms alike are welcome :)


	2. should lie in a bed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

A/N: I changed the title of the chapter because of my fickle-mindedness hahahahaha. Yey, another chapter…

Thanks to glowie for pointing out errors again and reviewing this fic. :)

**The Master Is In**

**By ChoppingBoard**

Chapter 2 - …should lie in a bed

Rin came back wearing a yellow shirt and black shorts and had her hair done in a ponytail. She also brought several things with her: a few towels, basin filled with cold water and ice, thermometer and such.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she realized her first hurdle: how to transfer her sick servant to his bed. _It would be very easy if Archer had a different physique_. But seeing that Archer has a larger frame than her and was heavier, this was going to be difficult. She examined the gap between the couch and the bed. It was about 3 meters, a long and agonizing 3 meters. She now had another reason to curse her big house other than having more space to clean. She left the things she was carrying on the bedside table before approaching her servant. She pulled the sleeves of her shirt and knelt in front of Archer's sleeping form.

She stayed still for some time still thinking of how she would do it. Her first plan was to wake him up. "Archer?"

There was no response.

_What was I thinking? Of course he's already sleeping, he's sick_. She still couldn't imagine herself doing her second plan, to carry him, so she still attempted to wake him up. "Archer, you need to transfer to your bed so you can be more comfortable."

Still, silence.

She now slouched in her kneeling position as she started to picture some of her ideas. First, she would give him a piggyback ride…..IF she can fully support his weight. Obviously, she cannot do that, so the idea ended up in the dumps. Second, she would drag him to bed…..BUT, she wasn't exactly that cruel to be doing that to a sick person. Again, she crossed out the idea. She sighed before she started her last option.

Rin flailed his arms around her and embraced him to be able to slowly carry his upper body. He was now in a sitting position, somehow she was making progress. She momentarily paused because of her servant's weight. _He is heavy and still burning with fever_. She took a deep breath before carrying his entire weight as she struggled to make both of them stay in a standing position, embracing each other. It wasn't exactly stable as she was somewhat swaying from side to side because of the heavy load. Nevertheless, Archer was perfectly silent and still, indicating her activity wasn't disturbing him one bit.

She glimpsed behind her to look at the distance she had to cross, as was stated before, an agonizing 3 meters.

She started by making little steps. After 20 minutes of moving and stopping, they finally reached the bed. However, her back was facing the foot of the bed. She made little side steps so that their positions were reversed. His back was now facing the side of the bed. _He's really really sweltering with his fever, I should hurry_. She could feel his temperature as some of their body parts were in contact because of their position. She removed her right arm from him and used it to take his hands off her. She then pushed him to the bed but went together with him when Archer's hands clung to her. Now he's mistaken me for a pillow. She took his hands off her slowly to not wake him up and immediately stood up so his hands wouldn't be able to cling to her again.

The servant now murmured something as his 'pillow' has been detached from him. She then deposited a new pillow to his hands which made him go back to his slumber.

She also pulled him further up the bed so that his feet won't be dangling on the edge of the bed. She sighed as she finished her task and could only glance at the peaceful expression of her servant's face.

_Now, where was I?_ She looked on the paraphernalia she set on the table. She put the thermometer in his mouth to check his temperature and while waiting, she soaked a towel on the basin and squeezed the excess water before putting it on Archer's forehead. She also pulled the blanket over him to make him sweat out the fever. After a few minutes, 38.5 degrees Celsius registered on the thermometer.

_This is going to be a long day_. It was just 9 in the morning but Rin already felt tired because of what she has already done.

She looked around the room as she kept watch on her sick servant. From time to time, she stood up, removed the towel from his forehead, soak the towel on the water, squeeze the excess water and place it again on his forehead. She couldn't make him drink medicine right at that moment because he was fast asleep.

Rin couldn't do anything but look around the room. She couldn't help but look intently at her servant. It was the first time she could take a long look at Archer. She carefully examined his facial features and the calm expression in his face. _He would be really upset if he knew he was being stared at_. She just smiled as she still stared at him, enjoying the one in a million moment.

……**to be concluded**


	3. should be given proper lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

A/N: Yey! Another chapter….. :) Pardon the descriptions I made in this chapter, I'm not really good at it XD or even at writing stories XD

**The Master Is In**

**By ChoppingBoard**

Chapter 3 - …should be given proper lunch

At the kitchen

She opened the refrigerator and carefully examined the contents: it wasn't that full but still has enough ingredients for the dish she wanted to cook: miso soup with pork and vegetables. Considering the sick person she had to take care of, a dish with a soup would be nice.

She chopped the pork into bite-size pieces and chopped the vegetables before putting a pan on the stove. She then started the cooking.

It took a while for the dish to come together and she finished after 30 minutes. She readied a tray and placed a bowl of rice, a bowl of the soup, an apple, an empty glass and a pitcher of water. The amount of food was less than what Archer ought to consume but enough to make him full.

She then headed to Archer's quarters carrying the tray to give him lunch in bed. She placed the tray on the other bedside table and looked at her sleeping servant.

It was 12 noon and she had to wake him up. She removed the towel from his head before checking his temperature again. She smiled as the thermometer read 38.0 degrees Celsius, he was getting better. She then proceeded to wake her servant up. She brought her face closer to his' before calling his name, "Archer".

The servant made a sound comparable to a grunt and clutched his forehead. He was awake but was struggling to make the headache look like it's bearable. He also strived to sit up by exerting his upper body weight on his free hand.

Noticing the difficulty he was into, Rin put his arms around him and helped him carry his weight.

"I…I'm… sorry…" His headache was worsening as he faintly said his apology. He still opted not to open his eyes because of the pain.

_He's still not feeling well_. "Don't worry about it." She sighed as she thought about her next task of feeding him.

She sat down beside him and took hold of the bowl with the soup. She grabbed a spoon with her right hand and scooped some of the warm liquid with it. She blew softly towards the spoon to somehow cool it before she asked him to open his mouth.

"I..can… eat.. it…. myself." He tried to sound as if he's better but wasn't able to convince Rin.

"You can't even open your eyes and talk properly and you're saying that you can eat by yourself?" She still held the spoon steadily so as not to spill the contents.

"I…can…"

"No you can't"

"I c..can"

"…"

Despite the agony, Archer opened his eyes and squinted the because of the brightness of the sun. He tried to pry the spoon from Rin but she immediately stood up and caused some of the liquid on the spoon to spill. Only half of it was spared.

"I said you can't. Hey I'm the one taking care of you. Don't do anything funny and close your eyes, I know you really feel dizzy. I know it's silly if I have to use my reiju on you just because you don't want me to give you food but I will if I have to." Rin pouted as she took a glimpse on the spoon.

_This headache is really killing me_. Although he really intended not to comply to what his master wanted, his body just wouldn't let him. Using a reiju because of this is also not okay for him, this is just a fever. He now closed his eyes and he settled his arms on his sides. _Why in the world is this fever this bad?!_

"Now, as we were…" she scooped yet again some of the warm liquid and cooled it before asking him again to open his mouth.

He immediately opened his mouth and awaited his lunch.

She the spoon in his mouth and explained. "I'll give you medicine after you eat." She repeated making him consume the liquid of the soup before finally incorporating the solid parts of the meal. After the main meal, she held up the apple against his mouth and made him bite the fruit. He wasn't able to finish it but it was enough.

Rin finally heaved a sigh as she finished feeding him. She slightly moved her shoulder and heard a soft crackling of joints because of the steady position of the hands she made as she waited Archer to swallow the food. She then grabbed several tablets and a glass of water and asked him to open his mouth again. She made him gulp the medicine and the water down his throat and slightly stood up to assist his nape as he drank the water.

Rin now stood up as she finished the task and had to deal with the dishes and also eat. She placed the tray on her lap and asked, "Feeling better?"

Archer nodded before trying to sleep again.

She returned to the kitchen and ate alone. That was a long day for her alright, she had been tending to her sick servant that whole morning and there was more yet to come. She dropped the spoon and fork on the table and slouched in her seat. She looked up the ceiling and felt like sleeping, she wanted to sleep.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Hahahahaha… I looked up that dish in the internet.. I have no culinary background as I can only look simple stuff…. And that's why there are no details about it XD

I also didn't proofread this well, I'm not in the mood to check it again XD


	4. should take a bath

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

A/N: Yey! An update! This is the 4th chapter XD Anyway, I still haven't written any part of the last chapter, just a blurry image in my mind on what I want to happen…thus, this is bad…. I might write a rushed ending again XD Curse the new story in my mind, which happens to be a Rin and Archer fic again, I'm so darn addicted! Nevertheless, I'm doing everything to make myself write the last chapter like a lot of sweet stuff, A LOT OF THEM. XD

**The Master Is In**

**By ChoppingBoard**

Chapter 4 - …should take a bath

_She returned to the kitchen and ate alone. That was a long day for her alright, she had been tending to her sick servant that whole morning and there was more yet to come. She dropped the spoon and fork on the table and slouched in her seat. She looked up the ceiling and felt like sleeping, she wanted to sleep._

_Wait! I should take a bath first. I've been doing a lot of things and undoubtedly perspired myself_. _All I need is a relaxing bath before I sleep_…. Just then, her servant's image came to her mind. She blinked for a few times and thought, _oh no, he also haven't had a bath and also sweated a lot since this morning_. A blush crept on her face as she recognized what she needed to do. _No way I'm giving him a bath!_ She tried to ignore the idea and kept on tilting her head from side to side but contradicted herself when she hurried washing the dishes, cleaning the kitchen and all other chores she needed to do, and yet again, she headed for his room.

She kept on telling herself she didn't want to bathe her servant and all but she already opened the cabinet in his room to scurry for clothes. _I am so contradicting myself right now,_ she cringed her forehead as she did what she was doing. Eventually, after a few minutes of looking for clothes here and there, she had her hands on a white shirt, black sweatpants and underwear.

She then sat beside her servant and placed the clothes on her lap and sighed. _This is not going to be easy. _She stared at the sleeping Archer for about 5 minutes.

…10 minutes…

…20 minutes…

…30 minutes…

Still, even after 30 minutes she hasn't moved or done anything. She still has yet to convince herself as to why she should do this.

_Should I do this without his consent? He might think I'm a maniac or something_…She imagined Archer grabbing her hand and giving her an evil glare because she attempted to touch him or even attempted to take off his clothes…._But, he'll get more sick if I leave him like this_… Her imagination now showed her that he was trembling and got more sick because his sweat was left out to dry…._But, this is wrong_…She thought that she would lose her innocence this early….Again, she was arguing with herself. _And yet again, I look like a lunatic having this disagreement with myself._

She can't think of anything now, so she proceeded with her Plan A, she would carry him all the way to the bathroom. She moved towards Archer's sleeping form. Her hands were about grab his arm when her conscience stopped her. _This is not right, I really feel this is a form of sexual harassment_. Her heart was pounding and she was blushing.

She withdrew her hand and sighed, _I guess it's Plan B then_. "Archer?"

He was still sleeping and didn't respond. He still had a calm expression on his face.

She grabbed his arm and shook it slowly to wake him up. "Archer"

The servant slowly opened his eyes slowly and faced his master.

Rin was startled at Archer's reaction. She intended to wake him but didn't expect him to wake up this soon. She now blankly stared at her servant… "Uhh…….ummm…."

Archer didn't say anything and still waited for what Rin had to say. He gave her a questioning look.

She shook her head and regained her composure. "Y..You should take..a bath. Y..You're clothes are soaked in sweat." She stood up and handed him his clothes. "I…I'm sorry I had to wake you up."

Archer shoved the blanket off him and sat on the side of the bed. He nodded at Rin and clutched the clothes she gave him. He then made his way on the bathroom.

When the bathroom closed, Rin wore a smile on her face and was crying fake tears of joy anime style. She congratulated herself for doing the task at hand without losing her integrity.

…………**..to be concluded**

-------------------------------------

A/N: Argh! I still can't put the images in my mind to words. XD

Comments are welcome :)


	5. should not be left alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

A/N: This fanfic is nearing to its end. Yey! It should be because I'll be doing school-related stuff soon and may not be able to visit XD

BTW, I changed the rating for some incident in this chapter hahahaha (read if you want to know why)

Thanks to **trp0522 **and **glowie** for the reviews :)

**The Master Is In**

**By ChoppingBoard**

Chapter 5 – Should Not Be Left Alone

Rin left Archer's room as she decided to take a bath herself. _It's a good thing he can wash himself,_ she said to herself. She plunged into her bath tub and enjoyed the solitude and the relaxing feeling of the water. _I just want to sleep right now._

No matter how bad she wanted to rest and all, she knew that day would be longer. She pouted as she looked at the window. The sun was still bright and it meant she still had to attend to her sick servant. She believed that if she left him alone, the fever might come back.

Just then, she heard a loud sound coming from another room. She wasn't sure if it came from Archer's room but still stood up and was only able to cover herself with a towel. It wasn't that big to cover most of her skin but wasn't that small to not cover her at all. _I hope he's okay._

She ran across the hallway and looked at every room that she passed. She hoped that it did not come from his room. She looked at other rooms to no avail and the house was silent. Oh no, something might have happened to him. She then ran faster towards his room as it was the last room. She barged in the room and was petrified when a pair of silver eyes met her own.

From her peripheral view, she could see a television showing an action movie. Apparently, Archer was already finished taking a bath and was bored. Of course, his only resort was to watch TV to save him from boredom. She guessed that the volume was on max for some unknown reason when he turned it on causing her to get off from her bath. He was seated on his couch and had a remote on his hand, proving her haunch.

Both of them were speechless.

Archer had seen something he shouldn't have. Rin was only wearing a towel. Her hair was dripping wet, indicating that she was in the middle of the bath. He was carefully evaluating why she did such action and couldn't help but swallow a lump on his throat. Then the idea struck him, the volume of the television. He cursed himself as he realized his fault. He immediately looked away and slightly covered his face with his hand. "Rrrrr..i….n". He wasn't actually sure if he should apologize or not.

Rin blushed as she realized that she only wore a towel. _I can't believe this_. Rin wasn't sure what she should do and wasn't ready to move anytime soon because of the humiliation. There she was, in front of her servant only wearing a towel and there were droplets of water from her hair. She barged in his room suddenly in hope of saving him from something. It seemed that she was the one in need of saving now. Her servant was just enjoying the technology that is the television. "I….I….I thought…there…was..something wrong." She was stuttering. _Damn, I sound like an idiot!_

"I….see" Archer wasn't also sure what he should say but still kept his gaze away from her.

For sometime, they both fell silent and the only sound in the room was from the action movie on the television.

_Rin you should continue taking your bath. Rin you can go now, everything's OK here_. He still couldn't find the words he should tell his master. After all, she was worried about him and caused her to do this.

_I should tell him to rest more. He should go back to his bed. But I can't say that straight out right now_. She cursed herself for not being prepared for this kind of incident. She was so sure that something went wrong and this surprised her. She turned around not to see what his reaction was.

(A/N: The dialogues that have no spaces between indicate that they are saying something at the same time.)

"Archer"

"Rin"

_Damn it, I should say this immediately to him_. "…"

_Damn it, I should say this immediately to her_. "…"

"You should go back to your bath now."

"You should go back to your bed now."

_Sigh I'm glad he said that._ "…"

_Sigh I'm glad she said that_. "…"

"Okay"

"Okay"

Archer pressed the off button on the remote and stood up. He then walked towards the bed and Rin walked outside and closed the door.

--------------------------------

A/N: It was like this before I received the sponge bath comments. I guess I want to maintain a Teen Rating XD

Comments are welcome…not much proofreading has been done in this fic. I might have committed errors XD


	6. is sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

A/N: I'm terribly sorry because of this very very very very very (yes, I need to exaggerate) update. I have been busy with school stuff just now and when I had the chance to type the fic, I get frustrated because of some problems with my acquaintances… GRRRRRRRR, or should I say I AM SO DARN ANGRY RIGHT NOW!

Anyway, I still do feel angry and all but I feel that I have to update. xx

Oh before I forget, this also took too long because I made two chapter 6s.. I made one but suddenly realized I was not satisfied with it so I did another one.

**The Master Is In**

**By ChoppingBoard**

Chapter 6 – …Is sick

Rin and Archer ate dinner at the dining room. Archer exclaimed that his fever was gone already and insisted on not be given dinner in bed. Also, Rin wasn't exactly in the mood to argue after what had happened that afternoon. She wasn't angry, but rather, was upset and somewhat thought more of herself that instant than really concentrating getting her servant better.

They ate silently across each other.

"I'll was the dishes." Archer said as he placed his finished plate on the table.

"No, you're still recovering." Rin didn't look at him and aso settled her finished plate on the table.

_I'll make it up to her by doing this and let her rest_. Before even Rin could stand up, he grabbed all of the dirty dishes and made his way to the sink. Way the go for his agility.

"Archer----" she trailed off knowing she couldn't do anything to make her servant think twice. She just watched him as he entered the door to the kitchen.

As Archer turned on the faucet, his sight became blurry. He blinked for a few times and was able to regain a clear vision. _I'm not sick now, this is just some psychological thing_. He absolutely ignored the idea of getting sick again.

Dish after dish, a headache was forming. Still, he was too stubborn to admit that his fever was resurfacing. He then washed the dishes at a slower pace. After he washed all of them, he grabbed the kitchen counter for support. _This can't be_.

Rin approached her servant. She had been watching him and saw his difficulty in doing the chore. "I told you, you need more rest."

He groggily stretched out his arm towards the faucet. He still didn't want to acknowledge his sickness. _I just need to watch my face and everything will be okay_. However, he felt too dizzy to twist the handle.

She regretted letting him do the dishes that instant. She now ignored whatever happened earlier and gave utmost attention to her servant. "Here." She placed her hand over his and turned the handle of the faucet. With her free hand, she reached out for her handkerchief and let it absorb the water. She then turned off the faucet and wiped his face with the wet cloth.

Archer couldn't think of anything but the relaxing sensation of the cloth on his face. The coldness of the fabric made him feel slightly better. In addition, it smelled of lavender, a very relaxing scent.

Rin now recognized a new dilemma. They were on the 1st floor and was very far from their bedrooms on the 2nd floor. _This is crazy_. She then put his arm over her shoulder to help him walk.

It was a good thing that the living room was nearby. She sighed as she situated her servant on the large sofa in the middle of the room. She still wasn't sure if she'll be able to carry him upstairs but she had to make him rest and drink medicine first.

On the other hand, Archer was really not feeling well and lied down the sofa. Only one thing was on his mind, sleep.

"I'll just get medicine and other stuff, okay?" She left him lying on the furniture to get everything she needed.

She immediately ran upstairs and went to her room. She clutched the medicine box near her bed and was about to leave the room when she remembered something. _How in the world can I transfer him to his bedroom? It took me 20 minutes to carry him across a 3 meter distance. _She immediately thought of letting him sleep downstairs and opened her cabinet for sleeping bags and other sleep paraphernalia.

She carried the sleeping bags and the medicine box first downstairs before bringing along pillows and blankets. She also brought a pitcher of water and a glass.

"Archer----" She cursed herself for not noticing he was already fast asleep. Now, I can't make him drink medicine. _Well at least he's resting now_.

She just silently placed the sleeping bags on the floor and placed the respective pillows and blankets. _Now, I just have to get him to lie here_, she thought as she knelt on the sleeping bag.

She was about to put her arms around him when his hands caught her first. _I'm mistaken for a pillow yet again_. Nevertheless, she still put her arms around him to move him to the sleeping bag. Rin didn't exactly have the energy to lift him that moment, so instead of properly transferring him, they both rolled on the floor.

Archer was slightly disturbed because he murmured something. But, immediately came back to sleep. He also embraced Rin tighter as if his life depended on her. Well actually, his life did depend on her.

_It's a good thing their heads landed on the pillows……………..On second thought, this is bad_. She tried to move her hands to no avail. She was clearly inflicted upon by his death grip. Her hands were on her sides and were useless. Now, I can't even reach for the blanket. After several minutes of trying to stretch her arms, she gave up. She just stared at Archer, who was wearing a smile on his face. _He must be having a nice dream_.

Although she gave up on her arms, she tried to move her entire body to shift to a more comfortable position.

He was awakened again but now, he murmured something audible. "Rin…"

She instantly blushed as he mentioned her name. They were facing each other and the distance between their faces was quite close. She averted her gaze towards the chandelier above them. _Did I just hear him say my name?_

He did say her name but it was surreal for Rin. She blushed and still can't look at his face. She also wore a smile as she closed her eyes to sleep.

**OWARI/END/FIN**

----------------------------------

A/N: I think my anger affected my proofreading so please do tell if there are errors.

Also, comments are welcome.

I derived the title from the signs on the doors of doctors, the doctor is in. I'm so darn corny xx…. Anyway, the titles on the 2nd-last chapters must be connected to the title of the first chapter to make sense of it. xx (See that I use a different emoticon for this chapter? Because I can't smile because of my frustration…)


End file.
